La Luna y el lobo
by Exelion
Summary: Especial Halloween/Noche de Nightmare. Luna ha regresado de su destierro, mil años es mucho tiempo, en especial para ciertas pesadillas.


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.  
**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Hay un lobo, en el bosque.

La princesa Luna repetía aquella oración una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras caminaba por el reino de los sueños. Esta vez no buscaba un poni que ayudar, una pesadilla que disipar con su magia, un demonio interno que enfrentar, un miedo que ayudar a superar, sino que deambulaba con paso lento y débil, casi rameando su casco, hacia un lugar que sólo ella conocía.

Al llegar allí, se topó con una gran puerta doble de rejas grises. Cubriéndola con su magia, logró abrirla con facilidad y acceder sin problemas. Con mirada cansada, observó a su alrededor para cerciorarse que estaba en el lugar correcto, su mente ya le había jugado bromas en el pasado por el estado en el que estaba.

Ese rincón apartado del mundo onírico era nada más ni nada menos que un cementerio, destinado para todos aquellos ponis que pasaron a mejor vida mientras dormían para recuperar fuerzas, creyendo que despertarían para vivir un día más.

Sus orejas captaron un sonido y apuntaron a diferentes direcciones buscando la fuente, miraba a su alrededor, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse pero no podía dejarse ganar por el miedo. Ese era un lugar secreto, nadie más que ella podía encontrarlo.

Luego de tranquilizarse, comenzó su caminar nuevamente, dirigiéndose al fondo del cementerio. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de noche permanente, siendo iluminado por una luna llena y estrellas brillantes, y organizado de tal manera que no era capaz de producir temor en ella. Pero desde su último encuentro con la bestia, un miedo interno la perseguía sin cesar.

Hay un lobo, en el bosque. ¿Cómo nació dicha bestia? No lo sabía, hace menos de un año que había regresado de su destierro en la luna. ¿Cuándo nació? Tampoco lo sabía, especulaba con culpa en algún momento durante sus mil años de ausencia. La primera vez que había escuchado del caso fue hace tres meses, mientras inspeccionaba los sueños de manera rápida, un grito desgarrador llamó su atención, al llegar no encontró nada ni a nadie, y aquel lugar comenzó a desmoronarse ante los ojos de Luna, primero tornándose de un color negro antes de romperse y caer en un vacío infinito.

Esa era una clara señal de que el poni responsable del sueño había muerto.

Comenzó a investigar después de eso, descubriendo que el desafortunado equino no era la primera víctima del lobo. Habló con viudas, viudos, padres sin hijos y al revés, todos describían lo mismo. Un lobo de color totalmente negro los atormentaba durante sus sueños, perseguía a su presa por siete noches consecutivas y en la última, los mataba, haciendo que dejasen de respirar en la vida real. Se rumoraba que el lobo atacaba una vez al mes, sin falta.

Pensar en la cifra aproximada le provocaba escalofríos, como el primer día que hizo el cálculo, mínimo unos diez mil ponis cayeron ante sus garras.

Mientras recorría el cementerio, las tumbas comenzaban a presentar un patrón que Luna reconocía a la perfección. Un pequeño dibujo de una rosa azul, indicando que ellos habían muerto por culpa del lobo. Giraba su cabeza, nadie la seguía, debía mentalizarse, nadie era capaz de acecharla hasta allí, debía parar, tenía que idear una estrategia para su último encuentro con la bestia. Mientras el agotamiento le ganaba, recordaba, maldiciéndose a sí misma, como llegó a estar tan indefensa y temerosa.

Luego de explorar las vastas regiones de su reino, Luna había encontrado un lugar que nunca antes había visto. Un bosque. Aquellos arboles tenían hojas secas que se mecían como sus iguales en otoño, pero estas se negaban a caer de sus ramas; sus troncos eran de color gris con un hueco en el medio del tamaño de la cabeza de un poni promedio. El viento silbaba a medida que la princesa recorría el lugar, evitaba tocar cualquier cosa por si estaba hechizado, las raíces de algunos árboles escapaban de la tierra, haciendo más difícil su caminar. Nada parecía llamarle la atención hasta que, entre medio de dos árboles, vio como un árbol joven se erguía con su tronco delgado y sus hojas nuevas. Realmente le extrañaba ver un árbol así en medio de tanta madera vieja, ¿Quién lo plantó?

Pronto la respuesta se manifestaría de la peor manera.

—¡Ayuda! —escuchó exclamar a lo lejos, seguido de un grito desgarrador.

Luna estaba por ir en su ayuda cuando de repente, una luz que viajó desde la fuente pasó por encima de ella e impactó en el árbol joven. Luego de unos segundos de intenso brillo, ese árbol tomó la forma de los demás, convirtiéndose en una pieza más de aquel bosque con más de diez mil ejemplares. Pero cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, el árbol volvió a gritar a todo volumen la última palabra que Luna había escuchado momentos antes. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, acompañando al primero en un tétrico cantico de lamentos, llantos, angustia, cacofonías y gritos. Luna se vio obligada a cubrirse los oídos hasta que estos dejaron de gritar abruptamente, dejando al bosque en un silencio sepulcral, como si hubieran visto a alguien malo, alguien o algo que, con su sola presencia, los obligaba a guardar silencio por temor a represalias.

El sonar de un gruñido la obligó a voltearse, pudiendo ver a la bestia por primera vez. El lobo era completamente negro, si ella podía reconocerlo como tal era porque había visto otros ejemplares en el pasado, su pelaje, sus ojos, sus garras, sus dientes, completa oscuridad. Pero era su tamaño lo que llamó su atención hasta el punto de sudar frio, su altura alcanzaba a la mitad de los arboles de ese bosque.

Juntando el valor suficiente, Luna dio un par de pasos y dijo:

—¿Qué haces atormentando a mis súbditos en sus sueños?

El lobo guardó silencio unos instantes, comprendiendo las palabras de la princesa. Unos segundos después, mientras el viento parecía enfriarse augurando lo que estaba a punto de suceder, un color amarillo invadió los ojos de la bestia, mostrando que tan grandes estaban abiertos en realidad, seguido después por sus dientes y posteriormente sus garras. ¿Acaso era magia lo que veía? ¿Una poción tal vez? No tuvo tiempo de razonarlo cuando el lobo abrió el hocico y, pronunciando por primera vez una palabra en su vida, dijo:

—P-presa.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, las garras amarillas atravesaron el cuerpo de la princesa en un corte limpio de su pata derecha. Antes de que el cuerpo tocara el suelo, este se convirtió en una esfera de luz que recorrió el bosque hasta llegar al centro, donde se enterró en la tierra y de allí, salió un pequeño brote con una hoja.

Luna despertó de un sobresalto en el mundo real, casi cayéndose de la cama. Miró el reloj en su mesita de luz, faltaban treinta minutos para bajar su satélite y dar paso al sol. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera para descansar sus ojos. Por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo más ligero, como si una parte de ella se hubiera esfumado luego del ataque de ese lobo, pero era imposible, fueron pocas las anomalías del reino de los sueños que tenían poder suficiente para causar daño físico a sus víctimas.

Luna estaba decidida a encararlo al día siguiente para acabar con él. Pero las cosas no resultaron como ella esperaba. En el segundo día, el lobo la sorprendió por detrás y la despertó, en el tercero saltó de un árbol y le clavó los dientes, en el cuarto puso trampas para atraparlo, pero las evadió y nuevamente despertó, en el quinto usó su magia para lanzarle poderosos hechizos pero la bestia era inmune, garras y dientes otra vez en su cuerpo, en el sexto enfrentó al lobo en su propio sueño donde ella era la dueña de todo lo que sucedía, pero aun con eso volvió a caer ante aquella pesadilla viva.

Cada día luego de sus fallidos intentos por detener a la bestia su cuerpo se ponía peor, su mente divagaba, razonar e idear planes era cada vez más complicado, era como si su mera existencia fuera una complicación, ya casi no le quedaban energías, el cansancio era intolerable, quería dormir.

Estuvo encerrada en su habitación en el séptimo día. Investigó durante horas una forma de vencer a la pesadilla con pelo, pero no encontró nada que le fuera útil. Se sorprendió al ver que su hermana había bajado el sol y levantado la luna por sí misma, era hora de dormir para muchos ponis, incluido ella. Tal vez si visitaba la tumba de los ponis que murieron por el lobo llegaría a una respuesta.

Frente a la tumba del último poni víctima del lobo, Luna meditaba la situación a ojos cerrados. ¿Cuántas veces había fallado a Equestria? ¿A sus súbditos? ¿A su hermana? La pena inundaba su corazón junto a un auto desprecio justificado, no era más que una molestia, un ser que no merecía la corona ni el título de princesa. Lagrimas escapaban de su rostro y humedecían la fría lapida. Tal vez si no hubiera provocado su propio exilio hace mil años atrás tal vez…

Un gruñido se escuchó en su espalda.

Al girar, volvió a verlo allí, parado, inclinado hacia adelante, observándola con ojos negros. Las piernas de Luna no paraban de temblar, el lobo se había infiltrado en su lugar privado y protegido mágicamente, ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¿Acaso era vulnerable incluso en las tierras de su propio reino?

Lo que verdaderamente alteraba los nervios y hacia cuestionar el estado mental de la princesa Luna, era ver al lobo parado frente a ella, con una estatura mucho menor al de su primer encuentro. Ahora si tenía la altura de un lobo cualquiera, y aun así se mostraba ante ella amenazante, acechante, sin temor a su presa, sus títulos o poderes.

—No…—dijo Luna dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Quiso encender su cuerno, pero no pudo. Quiso volar lejos para no volver, pero no quería descubrir que el lobo probablemente podía volar y perseguirla. Pero la verdad era que, estaba sola. Sola ante un ser poderoso que era capaz de cazarla en todos lados, ¿Qué tan poderoso era en verdad?

Un tropezón con la tumba de aquel poni, y Luna estaba en el suelo, incapaz de pararse. Los ojos del lobo brillaron en amarillo al igual que sus dientes y garras, listo para asestar el último golpe.

—¡No! —exclamó Luna.

El lobo tomó eso como su última palabra y dio un saltó, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Luna se despertó sobresaltada de la cama y cayó al suelo, estaba bañada en sudor y con respiración errática. Encendió la luz de su habitación, desesperada por alejar a la oscuridad que por poco la devora, y observó a su alrededor. Estaba sola, completamente esta vez.

Se levantó y observó el reloj, faltaban horas para levantar el sol y terminar con esta noche, pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, debía planear su siguiente movimiento con cautela. Con un rápido destello de su cuerno se hechizó a sí misma para no poder entrar al reino de los sueños, y así tener unas horas de descanso, libres de miedo, agradeciendo a su habilidad de despertarse a voluntad de los sueños por ayudarla en el momento crítico.

Luna apagó las luces, se acostó y nuevamente cerró los ojos. La oscuridad de su habitación era una familiar, una que nunca le daría miedo. Ella conocía cada rincón oscuro, incluso el espacio entre su gran armario y el techo donde a veces las telarañas se forman.

Las arañas escaparon cuando, sin previo aviso, un par de ojos amarillos se abrieron.

—Presa.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
**

 **Debo aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo terror como tal, el fanfic "La Bailarina del Pueblo" no es del todo spooky. Espero de corazon haber hecho un buen trabajo, pero el veredicto lo tienen ustedes mis amados lectores.  
**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic dejen un review y compartanlo con sus amigos, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "Exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por fb.  
**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo fanfic, se despide, Exelion.**

 **Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
